


Hoodie strings

by LusciousDean



Category: dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, Lots of fluff idk i got bored, M/M, the hoodie story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusciousDean/pseuds/LusciousDean
Summary: Phil wants to pull dans hoodie strings that are tied into a bow tie. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Dan and Phil - Relationship, Phan - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hoodie strings

It was around 9:00 o’clock on a saturday and Phil was sat on the couch in the living room when dan walked in. A perfect opportunity.. those hoodie strings look ready to be pulled Phil thought as he walked over to a tired Dan. Phil walked up to dan and put his arms on Dans shoulders.

“Hey dan. How are you feeling today?” Phil smiled, the sides of his eyes crinkling as he stared at Dan. 

“Do I really look that bad?” Dan spoke sarcastically with a little chuckle. 

Phil smiled again, then pulled dan in for a kiss. Little did dan know, this was all part of Phils plan. Phil kissed Dan and mumbled happily, 

“Not at all.” 

While they kissed, phil slowly pulled one of his arms from dans shoulders and tugged on the little bow dan had tied on his hoodie. Phil pulled away and looked at dan. Dan seemed to not notice that his bow tie on his hoodie was now untied. success! Phil thought and smiled contently. 

“Would you like me to make you some breakfast?” Phil asked Dan, and dan nodded. Phil walked over to the kitchen to pop two bagels into their toaster. Now, he had to wait until dan realized. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It 12:30 and dan was sitting on the couch on his laptop with Phil sat beside him watching tv. 

“Haha, phil look at this.” Dan stayed with a chuckle and showed Phil an indirect tweet about the both of them. Something about how they love dans hoodie choices and they bet Phil had bought hoodies for dan before. 

“It’s scary how right they can be sometimes, isn’t it?” Phil smiled and looked back up at the tv screen. 

Dan looked to see which hoodie he was wearing today, and when he looked down, He saw that his hoodie strings were untied. 

“Phil... would you happen to know why my bow tie on my hoodie is untied?” Dan questioned pretending to be annoyed but really only joyful, suspecting phil was the one who had untied them throughout the day somehow.

“I would have no clue why your hoodie strings are untied dan.” Phil smiled a half smile and bit his lip, something dan knew he did when he lied. Dan stared at him for a good second, his eyes clearly questioning Phil.

“Okay fine. I untied your hoodie strings this morning but don’t be mad because I can just tie it again for you!” Phil said in an apologetic lighthearted tone.

“Ah, philip. Just for that i’m going to make you watch Scream tonight with me.” Dan stated, smiling wickedly. Phil groaned and told Dan he could just retie his hoodie strings, but Dan said he was already set on watching Scream.

When night time rolled around, both Dan and Phil brought a blanket to the couch and a bowl of popcorn. The rest of the night consisted of phil hiding his face in Dans chest and Dan giggling when he did so. Overall, They’d both say they had a pretty good saturday night. Minus the scary movie, for phil anyway. 

They were excited to share this story with their fans. The only problem was they weren’t sure how to tell it without including their kiss. Oh well, they’d figure out a way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This is just a really short little one shot. I don’t normally write about real people, this is probably one of the only times I will. I wrote this for a few friends and thought I would share it.


End file.
